A Holiday Gift To Myself
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: AU that begged to be written! An EMT meets Sesshomaru and Rin in modern day Japan


A Holiday Present To Me

Aloma Swanson had been in Japan for three months now. She mastered enough kanji to know where the post office, market and library was, and for now, that was plenty. Her neighbors had finally become accustomed to the "dark skinned" American, and she now was slowly becoming a part of her neighborhood community.

She was especially adored by the seniors and children of her housing complex who somehow made her apartment the local "hang out". From sun up till sundown, there seemed to always be a senior or someone's child milling about. At first Aloma tried to protest against the constant intrusions. But as time passed, and she saw that her home was always treated with respect, she began to simply leave her door unlocked.

If someone arrived to find her in the shower or still sleeping, she would often find water for tea boiling and a bowl of hot rice porridge awaiting consumption. Before she knew it, she found herself the proud part of an extended family, loved and respected by all. At her adopted home, Aloma could honestly say that she were happy. If she could only live out her two year work visa here, life would be grand! Unfortunately, she couldn't.

Aloma had initially come to Japan to teach English.

Interviews were done, and all looked well until her future "boss", one of the local high school teachers, suffered a heart attack during her final interview.

In the United States, Aloma was an RN/Paramedic with years of experience both in the hospital, and in the field. When the interviewer clutched at his chest, she went on auto pilot and attended to him. Even when Japan's medic's arrived, she did not allow them to touch 'her' patient (actually going against all standard protocols in doing so).

She began the code, and would finish it.

Mr. Takinawa survived with flying colors, and pulled the necessary strings to have her work for Japan's EMS instead of teach.

Aloma honestly tried to get out of it. The whole point of her move in her mind, was cultural exchange. This was best accomplished with the English class. But Mr. Takanawa insisted saying that her desire for 'cultural exchange' could just as easily be accomplished on the back of an ambulance. Aloma was assigned to the local EMS squad in her neighborhood. The assignment heralded what was going to be two of the roughest years imaginable.

When she began her time with her squad, everyone seemed pleased to meet her. There was even a brief time when the folk at her command almost had 'star status' because of the unusual circumstances to her hire. But the limelight soon faded, and things went to business as usual.

Aloma stood a full foot taller than all of her female coworkers, and even the tallest man just barely met her at eye level. To further complicate things, her immediate appearance seemed almost _masculine._

Aloma had a magnificent main of well manicured dreadlocks that fell well past her waist. She wore them in a high topknot, and secured the ends with a small sash. She also weighed in at nearly two hundred pounds. And even though years of yoga and rock climbing had left her without so much as an ounce of excess fat, more than one thought that her gender was simply an 'illusion'. A voluptuous double D bust line that should have been enough to clarify gender, surprisingly did little to help. A few had merely thought her to be one of those 'transgender females'. But that rumor still didn't seem to bother the males of the squad, who regularly fantasized about her.

There were six male workers and six female (including Aloma). For the most part, everyone got along fine. But two out of the three females did not care for Aloma one bit. Mitsunu Itachi and Eruichi Takawa did not care for Aloma at all. To them, the tall American most definitely presented a threat. Before Aloma's arrival, the females of her squad had an understood 'pecking order' There were three 'followers', one 'leader' and her subordinate.

Before Aloma came along, Mitsunu was 'head bitch', and Eruichi was her second in command. She was the most beautiful, the most talented, and the one with the most experience. Her word was law. On any given trauma scene, it was Mitsunu who 'ran the show'. That was until Aloma showed her up.

_Flashback …_

It was a psychiatric call. Some woman had attempted suicide by taking a mixture of pills and alcohol. Instead of sleeping that 'final sleep', she became delusional, and went running through the streets clad in only her sleeping yukata, brandishing a large knife. It was later found out that In her mind, she was wielding Tetseiga and battling Naraku. When the ambulance came on scene, the police finally had her cornered, but could not get her to drop the knife. To complicate matters further, she was threatening to slit her own throat. The cops were about to shoot her with a tranquilizer when Aloma had asked if she could speak to the woman. Mitsunu was furious!

"We don't do that here! Let the police do their job and stay out of it!"

Aloma ignored her and told the officer in charge that if the woman were 'tranked' the added drugs may do more harm than good. The officer nervously agreed, and allowed Aloma past the barricade.

Everyone watched in silence. It had been decided that should the woman try and 'charge' she'd be shot for the safety of the EMT.

Aloma approached slowly.

"What are you doing little one?" She asked in a low and soothing voice. The woman's eyes were glazed over from the drugs and alcohol. And for a moment, she simply stood facing Aloma with the knife in her hand. Then things got weird. The woman then squinted at Aloma, before taking a tentative step forward. Her eyes widened before she bowed deeply.

"My lord, please forgive me. I failed you. Naraku was within my grasp, and he escaped."

Aloma was an animae fanatic, and a long time Cos Player. She immediately knew the reference, but she was not sure as to which 'lord' the woman was referring to. She decided to play along. Stepping closer, she opened her arms to the woman.

"Come to me then lady, let us return to my castle and we can plan anew how to vanquish the hanyou from this world."

The woman seemed delighted! She flung her knife to the side, and ran to Aloma burring her face in her chest. She hugged her close and began to cry.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." she whispered.

Aloma stood wide eyed, but said nothing. She decided to allow the woman her fantasy. The woman was a little thing (at least by American standards), so Aloma simply scooped her up 'bridal style' and carried her to the waiting rig. The woman cuddled into Aloma's arms, and became totally compliant as she hugged her neck and nuzzled against her.

The local news had a field day, and Aloma was the hero, and there was nothing that Mitsunu could do about it.

_End Flash Back …._

Not long after that "Sesshomaru" incident, Mitsunu would take Aloma aside for a little 'private talk'. Aloma had long suspected Mitsunu's disapproval of her actions - hell she disapproved of _her_. But if the squad chief had no problems with how the situation was handled or anything else that Aloma may do with and for the crew, she could care less. Mitsunu was clearly jealous, and only seeking control.

Mitsunu took Aloma to the hanger bay where the ambulances stood ready. She tired desperately to walk 'tall' and look imposing as she paced back and forth in front of the woman.

Mitsunu had considered herself to be an 'authority figure' and it was time she flaunted that authority. Aloma could not help but be mildly amused as she merely folded her arms and gave the woman before her a condescending glance.

"We don't show off like you do in America!" she snapped. "Here there is teamwork and discipline!" Mitsunu could immediately tell that Aloma was ignoring her, so she decided to take a different approach. She spun around suddenly and wagged her finger at Aloma's face.

"You would well to remember that I have the ear of the captain of this squad! Why we're practically an item! He will do whatever I tell him to do with you, so you would do well to fall in line and obey me!"

Aloma's eyes widened at this declaration, but not for the reasons that Mitsunu had suspected. Mitsunu had been yelling so loud, that the chief of the squad had come out of his office to see what the fuss was about. Aloma saw him, Mitsunu did not.

Mr. Souta Orahu had been captain of this EMS squad for over five years. He was respected, very attractive, and most important, he was single. He was an older man by Japanese standards, just in his mid thirties. His mother was Japanese, but his father had been American. Souta's father met his mother and never returned America. Instead, he worked hard, and become a true countryman of Japan. Souta's whole family was well known and highly respected through out many communities.

Yes, Mr. Orahu was indeed a fine catch - for the woman that was able to catch him to begin with.

He was taller than most men, with a medium build that was practically sculpted from constant weight training and running. Even though he was only in his thirties, his hair had begun to grey prematurely and had become a pleasant mix of salt and pepper that he let grow until it hung just past his shoulder blades where it was worn in a pony tail. Every woman who had ever worked for his company would try their best to gain his attentions, but none came as close to success as Mitsunu.

Orahu was a quiet man who was all about business. And while he was not mean or unapproachable per se, everyone knew not to disturb him unless it was important. Mitsunu had wormed her way into his favor by plying him with tea and hot meals when he worked late (She said that she had made them herself, but he knew they were store bought). The object of Mitsunu's attentions was slowly making his way to stand behind her.

He was amused, but not pleased.

Mitsunu was so busy ranting that she totally missed both Souta's motion to Aloma to 'play along' and Aloma's knowing wink. Mitsunu was about to undo months of blatant ass kissing in one moment. By now Aloma had uncrossed her arms, and bowed her head slightly. Mitsunu mistakenly took the gesture as a sign of submission. She gave a smug smile as she put a hand on one of her hips and continued wagging her finger in explanation.

"I will only tell you once dark skinned one! _I run this crew!_ The day that you forget that, will mark the beginning of a most miserable time for you here!"

Aloma had sighed softly and was about to speak. When Captain Orahu's hand firmly rested on Mitsunu's shoulder. Mitsunu was so lost in her rant that she did not look to see who had touched her. She turned abruptly and glared.

"And just what the hell do you want? ….!" When Mitsunu had seen exactly who it was standing behind her, her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. she could only bow low and hope to come up with a convincing lie.

"Captain Orahu!" she sputtered, "I was just … just disciplining this one for poor conduct on scene!" she all but blurted out.

Souta's eyes narrowed. "Aloma has always handled herself well on scene. You should take her example!" Souta then began to circle Mitsunu and almost purr low and dangerously

"So then, am I to understand that _we _are an item and it is _you _who runs _my_ squad?"

The blood rushed from Mitsunu's face. Captain Orahu had obviously overheard her entire diatribe and there was nothing to do about it. She tried to struggle for words, but Souta's upheld palm stopped her.

"Let us be clear of one thing Mitsunu, _I _am captain of this squad! If I have a problem with Aloma-san, or _any _of you, I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself!"

Mitsunu hung her head. "Yes Sir. She muttered softly. Orahu then turned to Aloma. "Rest assured lady, there is _nothing _going on between Mitsunu and I." He then gave a dirty side glance to the present object of his wrath.

"Store bought meals and poorly made tea do not make you my lover, and they most surly would not make you my wife!"

Mitsunu was now nearly in tears. "I … I'm sorry! Please .."

"Be silent!" Souta hissed before returning his gaze to Aloma.

"Know now from me personally that you are a welcome addition to this unit. I am only sorry that your time with us is limited."

Aloma gave a small smile and bowed. "Thank you Sir." she said softly. With that Souta returned her smile and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Mitsunu was not nearly that fortunate.

At Mitsunu's instructions, the entire squad had 'hidden' themselves around the bay to witness Aloma's 'dress down'. Instead, they were treated to Mitsunu having her ass handed to her instead.

No one really liked Mitsunu, but they all had believed her to be the 'main squeeze' to the chief, so none dared to challenge her. Now that her story had been proven false, and her 'reign of terror' was over, Aloma would have her first and only enemy while staying in Japan.

After her crushing humiliation before the captain, Mitsunu decided then that she would do all that was possible to make Aloma's time with _her _unit as miserable as possible. Unfortunately, even with her illusion of 'superiority' finally broken, the others did not fear Mitsunu as they once did, but they still were cautious and continued to do her bidding. After all, Aloma's stay really was a temporary one and there was no telling exactly how much misery awaited anyone who worked there once she'd returned to America.

Mitsunu decided that the best offense was a good defense. She first tried to show the newcomer her "friendly" side. At Mitsunu's insistence, Aloma was invited to join a group of coworkers at a local night club. While she never brought an instrument to work, everyone knew that Aloma held some sort of musical ability. A live band was playing, and everyone was enjoying themselves until Mitsunu crooned "Why don't you ask to sit in with them? I'm sure they wouldn't mind!"

Aloma's hesitance was all the encouragement that Mitsunu needed for her to slip off and suggest to the band leader that Aloma join them on stage.

Aloma's complexion went alabaster as she found the spotlight suddenly pinned on her. She had been given no choice. While her coworkers cheered her on, Mitsunu grinned in triumph.

"_Now tsure baka! Suffer for my insult!"_

Mitsunu only was to find her insult deepened.

After a few whispers and head nods among the musicians, Aloma then sat at a keyboard and sang the most beautiful version of the John Mayer song Gravity _in Japanese _that anyone had ever heard!

There wasn't a dry eye in the house, and everyone begged for an encore before they'd allow her to return to her table! After a few more hurried whispers, Aloma did a version of Ride On Shooting Star that would have done the Jpop group The Pillows proud! Aloma was a hit - again, and Mitsunu's plans failed her - again.

After that evening's fiasco, Mitsunu's attempts at humiliation and insult seemed unending. Once Mitsunu started the rumor of having seen Aloma's "man parts" by accident while showering. She had encouraged a group of men to come and look with her for verification when Aloma showered next.

Everyone snuck into the shower, and at the appropriate moment, Mitsunu would snatch the shower curtain back. This effort was destined for failure as well. Once the curtain had been pulled, there was no doubt whatsoever as to Aloma's gender! Aloma immediately defused the prank by smiling nonplussed, asking if anyone would to please scrub her back! It took everything Mitsunu had to keep the 'men folk' from trampling her to offer assistance!

After what had soon become constant persecution, Aloma was finally starting to grow weary of trying. Mitsunu's taunts were relentless and annoying.

If Mitsunu wanted her gone so badly, she would ask for a transfer. With a heavy heart, Aloma wrote her request and brought it to Captain Orahu's office.

Unknown to Aloma, Captain Orahu had been aware of every hurtful word ever said, and every deed ever done. He secretly admired Aloma's resolve and determination. In fact, there were _lots _of things about Aloma that he found … _fascinating _(although he would never say so)_. _When Aloma had stood at his door waiting for permission to enter, He'd assumed that she had finally reached her limit of dishwashing soap in her miso, soda pop in her bunk bed, and 'missing' toiletries from her locker. He desperately wished to punish Mitsunu, but without a formal complaint, his hands were tied.

After an approving nod, Aloma came in and handed him her request for transfer. Souta did not bother to read the letter at all. He had already heard the rumors, and listened as Mitsunu gloated over her 'victory'. Instead he gestured for Aloma to be seated.

"Don't let her win." he said softly. "I can bring disciplinary action against her, and she will have to leave you alone. You have but to make a formal complaint."

Aloma smiled and sighed softly.

"And then I will look like a coward unable to defend myself." Aloma chuckled softly. "At first, I was flattered." she began, "In America I am considered old and unattractive. To have someone as beautiful as Mitsunu worried or threatened over me, was nothing short of high flattery. But now I'm done!"

Aloma headed for the door.

"Only the gods know how much I would rather stay here with this squad …and with you. I really don't want to leave, I like where I am, I really do." Aloma then hurried out of the office fearful of letting her captain see her cry.

Captain Orahu stood up in an attempt to catch her, but Mitsunu was waiting outside his office with a smug smile.

"It's about time that bitch left!" she hissed. "She could not make it here, and I doubt that she will do well anywhere else in Japan!"

Orahu was furious! He glared at Mitsunu trembling with rage.

"You finally have your wish! You broke her spirit! Did being first mean so much to you? Is your life that meaningless?"

Mitsunu had never seen her chief this upset before. Orahu snarled and sucked his teeth.

"There is more honor in Aloma's feces than there is in any part of you! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met Mitsunu. Unfortunately your beauty is only surface dust. Know now that when Aloma's transfer has been put through, your papers for termination will follow. You will never under mind me, or intimidate another person on my squad!"

Orahu turned on his heels and went down the office hall, leaving a shocked and shamed Mitsunu in his wake.

After dropping off her transfer request, Aloma decided she would walk home. It was her day off anyway, and she simply wanted to take another look at the surrounding neighborhoods. She wondered what the ramifications the transfer would mean. Would she have to relocate? Would the request even be granted? Could she simply forget the past months and be allowed to teach English as she had originally requested? She had far too many questions, and no answer to a single one.

Aloma was half way home when the sirens blared. A slew of fire trucks sailed past her running 10-18 traffic and the ambulances were not far behind. There was a fire somewhere near by, and it looked like it was a big one! Aloma decided to follow. Perhaps she could help.

It didn't take much running to find the source of all the excitement. An apartment in a nearby complex had caught fire and to make matters worse, it looked as if the fire were spreading to an adjacent apartment.

Aloma had to give the Japanese credit, All hook and ladders were already in position, and the heavy duty trucks were well under way with sending water to the necessary areas. And while a sizable crowd had gathered, it took little direction from the police to keep them at away from any possible harm.

All seemed to be going status quo, until a child had poked it's head above the balcony of the apartment adjacent to the one on fire. The big rigs hand not immediately noticed the child, further more, it would take some navigation to get to it in time. The smoke from the burning apartment would soon become a serious threat to anyone near by. Everyone was crying and screaming for the firemen to save the child first.

Aloma had seen enough.

As tall as most offices were in Tokyo, the apartment complexes seemed so much smaller. This complex was only five stories high and the fire was on the third floor. In America, this was a piece of cake rescue. One truck would take care of the fire, the other would deal with the rescue. But this was not America. And despite all the efficiency, there simply was not enough room for another truck to do the rescue.

The apartment in question took a certain 'western' look to it. There was a faux 'textured' rock face to the front of the building much like those seen in those 'mountain climbing' games you find in amusement parks.

Aloma decided she'd scale the building and get to the child. If she could do nothing more than keep it calm until the firemen could get it, that would at least be something. She was not carrying any climbing 'chalk' with her, but she was wearing the appropriate shoes. While every eye was focused on the child, she quietly made her way to the edge of the building and began climbing. No one had taken notice to her actions until she was well past anyone pulling her off of the building. Now the screaming seemed to have amplified. There were two lives to be concerned with now. Aloma stayed focused on her climb while the police and firemen below urged her to stop and come down.

Aloma could now clearly see the child who had stopped crying because it was now looking to it's new savior.

"I'm coming little one!" she rasped out to the child as its cries now turned into soft whimpers. A few precarious steps later, and Aloma was able to grasp at the balcony. The crowd cheered it's approval, but Aloma quickly found that her troubles were only beginning.

The child frantically pointed into the apartment that was now filling with smoke.

"Hahaue! Hahaue! It cried.

"_Damn! Mama must still be in the apartment!"_ Aloma thought to herself. The child was actually _pushing _her into the apartment.

Aloma took in a deep breath and was grateful that she didn't have to go far. 'mother' had passed out a few paces from the balcony entrance.

Aloma dragged her to the safety of outside and fresh air, happy to hear the small protests of discomfort as her head thumped across the threshold leading outside. "_At least she's alive!"_

The child seemed content when it saw it's mother, so Aloma assumed that these were the only two people in the apartment. It was a good thing too. While the fire had been brought under control next door, the smoke had become so thick that it was almost impossible to see help coming. But help did finally come.

Unfortunately the ladder was unable to get close enough to the window because of the smoke. The ladder had to have been a full two feet away from the balcony - Too far for the fireman to reach. But not too far for Aloma, who quickly snatched a window curtain from the balcony and wrapped it around her waist, then she tucked the child in it.

Aloma then tied the ends so that it made a sling. When she climbed over the balcony, she was able to stretch and take hold of the ladder, allowing the fireman to take hold of the child in turn. The mother was going to be a problem. Although conscious, she had taken in too much smoke and was still unable to help herself. In essence, she would be dead weight to lift. Aloma would have to put the woman in a fireman's carry and still stretch enough to catch the ladder.

Aloma somehow managed to hoist the woman over her shoulder, and threw one of her legs over the side of the balcony. This would be much harder. One false move, and she and the woman would fall to their death. The fireman on the ladder had stretched as far as he could and just about had the woman in his grasp, but the rush of fresh air was too much for her and she began coughing uncontrollably.

Aloma was about to loose her balance.

Aloma could see that the fireman would be able to catch the woman if he had a moment more to grab at her. So in an act of selflessness, she flung herself at the ladder.

The fireman was able to keep his hold of the woman, but Aloma was not so fortunate. She went blindly into the lower rungs of the ladder and it was only her catching the sleeve of her jacket on a rung that momentarily stopped her from free falling. Blindly she reached for anything to grab hold of, when a pale clawed hand took hold of hers.

Aloma looked up to see who had saved her, but by now the smoke from the building was billowing out and she could only barely make out a white and red haori along with what seemed to be _golden _eyes looking down at her. She did not bother to question her luck as this barely seen assistance guided her hand to the rungs of the ladder.

Aloma was in essence climbing down the underside of the ladder and until she came closer to the ground, there was still the very real chance of her falling. She decided to simply concentrate on the rungs in front of her until she could sense being a bit closer to the ground. Suddenly it felt as if someone was _behind _her as she climbed. Suddenly her bodyweight was being _supported _by something or _someone _else! Aloma desperately wanted to turn to look, but the 'body' simply pressed itself closer. Once again, there were clawed hands on either side of her own.

Aloma immediately wanted to panic, but a low comforting growl from behind her, stopped her from doing anything regrettable. A soft baritone voice whispered into her ear.

"_Calm yourself, I will not allow you to fall." _

Aloma dismissed the 'voice' as a hallucination brought on by smoke inhalation. She sighed softly, as she continued her decent. Soon the noises of the crowd began to become louder. The 'voice' spoke again.

"_I will be leaving you shortly. When I do, let go and fall back. I promise you will not come to any harm."_

Aloma mutely nodded, and when the 'warm body' seemed no longer to be there, she simply let go and fell backward. All would suddenly go black.

It was the bright lights of the hospital room that brought Aloma to finally wake up. She had an oxygen mask on and what looked like an IV in one of her arms. She went to pull the oxygen mask off but had a bit of difficulty moving. The child she had saved (a boy it appeared) was in bed with her and was sound asleep! His small body had her arm pinned somewhat. She slowly squirmed her arm around him and removed her mask only to be rewarded by the boy cuddling even closer to her, snuggling his head into one of her breasts.

Upon closer inspection, the room seemed to have quite a few people in it. There was the child and it's mother (lying in the next bed to her right), and a gentleman seated by the woman. Her husband perhaps? But it was the sight to her left that warmed her heart most. There slumped over in a chair sat Captain Orahu.

Souta Orahu was sleeping sound as his head had tipped in Aloma's direction and his hand lolled over an armrest of the chair. Aloma squeezed past the child in her arms and rested her hand over his. Although he was sleeping sound, Orahu subconsciously laced his fingers with hers. Aloma smiled, and dozed back to sleep herself.

It wasn't until sometime later, when the child in Aloma's arms started to fuss that the whole room finally began to stir. The boy's father jumped up horrified to find his son 'bothering' the woman who had saved his life. Aloma smiled as the man gently took the child from her. His mother was awake now, and she smiled and rose to bow. It would be explained later that the family simply refused to leave Aloma to awaken in a strange room alone; not after all that she had done for them.

They both began speaking frantically as they noticed Aloma was awake. Before she could try to make sense of the two of them, Captain Orahu ran 'interference'. He told them of how grateful he was to them for watching over her and how proud he was of her efforts. He assured them that Aloma would receive only the best of care, and not to worry about her. The trio then bowed and went to leave. The boy ran and quickly gave Aloma a parting hug, and then all but the captain filed out of the hospital room.

Captain Orahu turned to face Aloma. "That was a very foolish thing you did." he said evenly.

Aloma smiled warmly. "I know."

The hospital released Aloma two days later. She returned to her complex to a hero's welcome. The neighbors had seen to cleaning her apartment and making sure that there would plenty for her to eat, and the children had been busy making 'get well' origami cranes to decorate her living space.

The senior women had even gone so far as to make her a "lounging" hakama and haori. Aloma smiled at all of the fuss made over her. She hoped that her transfer would not mean leaving her adopted family. After all the fuss, Aloma showered to remove any trace of 'hospital smell' from her body, ate the dinner that had been prepared for her, and went to bed.

There she _dreamed._

In her dream, Aloma was flying. Well not actually _flying,_ but rather she was _riding _on something that flew. It was large and green, and to the best of her ability to see, it had … _two heads?_

Aloma reared back, but was brought short when she bumped into a large warm body. And while she desperatly wanted to look back at her travel partner, fear kept her facing forward. Suddenly she felt warm arms making their way around her waist as they pulled her close and took hold of what appeared to be the reigns to what ever it was that they were riding on.

A simply delicious baritone voice spoke.

"_Do not be afraid Aloma. Just relax and enjoy."_

"But.. Who are you?"

"_You know who I am. Relax. Enjoy."_

Aloma sighed heavily, but began to take note of her surroundings. It seemed as if all of Japan was spread before her in various ribbons of color and light. For a while, she chose to simply enjoy the air and the scenery. The pair swooped and dived over the city lights for the better part of the night. It would be sunrise before the voice spoke again.

"_I must return to my Lady now Aloma, and you must return to your life." _

Aloma sighed. "My life? What a joke! I love where I am, but I've probably botched that up good by now." Strong arms pulled her close.

"_Nothing has changed. Stay strong, and if you will allow it, I will see that you remain here and are no longer alone." _

"If only that could be so." Aloma responded softly.

Aloma smiled to herself at the hope offered, but she now wanted to try and turn to face her company. But as she turned, their 'ride' seemed to switch directions causing her to loose her balance. She was about to fall. Aloma tried frantically to grab at the reigns of their mount, but her grip seemed to fail her.

"Help me!" she shouted as she felt the winds pull her away.

"_I already have." _came the calm response as Aloma's grip finally gave way and she fell from her perch.

Aloma woke up abruptly. If she did not know better, she'd have sworn that she had been tossed onto her futon. She sat up slowly, and checked her room. Everything seemed in place and untouched. She was about to get out of bed when she noticed it.

There, in her lap sat a small folded envelope. Actually it was not so much an envelope as it was a piece of parchment paper that had been neatly folded. Aloma slowly picked it up to inspect further. The paper seemed very _old _and it had been sealed shut by a blue wax seal that had a crescent moon stamped in its middle.

Aloma's eyes went wide. "No, it couldn't be!" she whispered to herself.

She carefully opened the parchment only to have a pendant and chain fall into her lap. It was a sapphire crescent moon on the end of a beautiful silver chain. Aloma lifted the pendant to admire its craftsmanship. _Someone_ had put a lot of love and effort in the piece. The necklace was reverently set in her lap as she went to try to read the kanji in the letter. There were only two words.

_Stay strong._

_S._

Aloma sat totally dumbfounded. Lord Sesshomaru was a fictional character wasn't he? He only exists in manga .. Right?

There was no time to dwell on it now. It was sunrise, and soon the door to her apartment would open and the day would begin. It was Saturday, and the old women and children would start filing in at any moment. She got up, folded her futon away, and took a shower. Aloma decided to surprise everyone and wear the outfit that had been made for her while she was in the hospital. In an effort not to loose her strange 'gift' the necklace would be worn as well.

There was no need to make breakfast, the women seemed to always have either tea cakes or some sort of breakfast bread to eat when they came. All that would be needed was water for tea. Once she was presentable, and she had made her apartment presentable, Aloma went to unlock her door.

She nearly screamed when she found Captain Orhau standing on the other side.

The man blushed and bowed. "Good morning Aloma-san."

Aloma quickly gathered her nerves together.

"Good morning Captain. How long have you been standing here?"

Orahu's blush deepened. "I've been here at least twenty minutes gathering the nerve to knock. Your neighbors had told me that you rise early, but I was afraid of disturbing you."

Aloma smiled playfully as she gestured with her hands for Orahu to enter. "Please come in!" She then noticed that her captain was carrying grocery bags. "And what is this for may I ask?"

Orahu seemed to become flustered. "I thought that you might need some groceries. Aloma chuckled. Orahu misunderstood her chuckle, and turned to leave. "Perhaps this was a mistake."

Aloma quickly grabbed hold of his hand. He tightened his grip, but looked away.

"I am not sure how to do this." he whispered.

Aloma came close and placed her hand over his.

"Please come into my home and be welcome captain." she said softly.

"Souta." he responded. Aloma's brow wrinkled in inquiry.

"My name is Souta." Aloma then stepped back and bowed properly. "Welcome to my home then Souta."

Souta had barely brought in his bag of groceries when the parade of seniors and children had begun. He silently marveled at Aloma's graciousness. A virtual caravan of grandmothers with grand children still sleeping on their hip settled in, prepared tea and fluffed out small futons for the babies to continue their sleep. And in the middle of it all stood gracious, kind, loving Aloma orchestrating the whole thing.

Given different circumstances, Souta may have been offended by how the 'woman folk' seemed to continuously give him sly looks when Aloma's back was turned. They softly muttered to themselves at how handsome he was and how nice it would be for Aloma-san to have the company of such a nice boy. Souta took the looks and remarks in stride, and stayed the entire day helping with diapers and feeding and anything else that was necessary until the last child was finally hugged goodnight.

Both Aloma and Souta were exhausted as they flopped down on an unfurled futon with an easy intimacy that they both noticed only after they had stretched greatly, and grabbed at each others hand. Souta did not bother to look at Aloma when he spoke.

"I'd like for you to reconsider your transfer and stay with us. It will be Mitsunu who will be leaving."

Aloma sighed. "Even if I could change my mind, it's got to be too late now to cancel the request." Souta sat up still facing forward.

"It would be - had I submitted it." he said softly.

Aloma got up and came to kneel beside her captain.

"You did not send the request in? Why?" she inquired softly. Souta took Aloma's hand, and pulled her to sit closer to him.

"When I first met you, I will admit that I was not impressed. Actually, I was more annoyed than anything else. You seemed over eager and almost clumsy. But as time passed, I could not help but notice your kindness and compassion to others as well as your dedication to duty. You are unorthodox, but you still manage to remain protocol conscious. And that's just you at work. I am no stalker, but I have followed you on occasion. You are clever, quick witted, and you have a lovely singing voice."

Slowly Souta turned to face Aloma. "You are beautiful. All of you is beautiful. I do not wish for you and your beauty to leave me. If I must be your strength for you to remain here, then so be it. But if I am your strength, then you must stay strong yourself."

Aloma sat speechless for a moment, then squeezed at Souta's hand.

"I want to show you something." She then stepped into her bedroom and brought out the parchment paper with the note that she had found that morning.

"Do you believe in fate or in dreams? I found this in my bed this morning when I woke up. And in it, was this." Aloma then tugged at her collar and pulled the necklace into view. Souta's eyes went wide, then his face went pale.

He wordlessly pulled out a similar piece of parchment from his pants pocket, and presented it to Aloma before pulling out a slightly different necklace into view. His necklace was that of a lotus blossom - the symbol of the Western Lands. And _his _note held a similar message.

_Be Strong._

_R._

"What was your dream?" he asked softly.

Aloma closed her eyes momentarily. " Someone big and strong took me flying over Japan."

"Lord Sesshomaru." Souta chimed in.

What was your dream Souta?"

"I was in a forest with a beautiful woman. She had a warm smile and a kind heart. But I remember her eyes most of all. They seemed kind and loving. She didn't say much, but she allowed me to speak my mind about many things.

"Lady Rin." Aloma whispered.

Suddenly a strong wind began to stir outside. Aloma jumped up to an open door on a small porch to close it, but the wind gained momentum. Souta then rose to help close the door, but the wind seemed to blow even harder when the two stood side by side. An extra strong gust had pushed Aloma into Souta's arms.

As the couple held each other close, the winds began to die down. Suddenly both pieces of parchment paper seemed to have been snatched from their hands. The two pieces danced and swirled in front of the couple before literally disappearing in a small starburst before them.

It may have been their combined imaginations at work, but both could clearly hear the combined soft laughter of a man and a woman.

Souta then pulled Aloma close and gently cupped her face with one of his hands.

"Don't leave me Aloma. Give me a chance to show you Japan." Souta dared to give a small kiss to Aloma's cheek. "Give me a chance to be with you." he whispered softy.

Aloma slowly reached to mirror Souta's actions. He cuddled his face into her outstretched hand.

"I would be honored .. My lord." she whispered as she tentatively offered the man before her a small kiss.

Souta smiled as he tipped her head back and kissed her in earnest. Aloma merely melted into his embrace. For a time, they just held each other close when Aloma suddenly had her attention drawn to the sunset before her.

"Souta, look!" she said in quiet astonishment.

Souta turned his gaze to the horizon, only to stand in amazement. There, before the pair, etched along the horizon line, one could clearly make out two figures seated upon a great beast mingled into the clouds. Souta and Aloma then turned side by side and bowed in unison. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin." they both chorused.

With those words, the clouds seemed to whirl and swirl until the sunset had somehow 'corrected' itself. The Taiyoukai and his mate had gone.

Souta then brought Aloma back to his embrace as he slowly snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close. Aloma giggled softly.

"So now what do we do? She purred seductively. Souta then shifted so that he now held a firm grip at Aloma's bottom. He smiled as he slowly ground a budding erection against her.

"If I am lucky, I will stay the night. But if I'm convincing enough, you will stay with me forever."

Aloma gave a seductive smile as she rolled her hips into Souta's now very prominent erection.

"Well then, I hope that you are well rested because you may have to do a great deal of 'convincing'.

Souta practically purred as he pulled Aloma indoors and led her to her bedroom. "Oh that I will Lady, that I will!"

The next day, nobody would question Aloma's locked apartment door.

AUTHORS NOTE: All who know me know I do not do AU ( I lack the imagination! LOL) but this piece would not leave me alone. I am normally up before sunrise, and when I'm lucky enough, I am able to watch the sun set. This tale just kept whinning to be written, and I could no longer ignore it. And yes... the EMT is me! After all, what is the point of fandom if you cannot indulge yourself on occasion?

10-18 - When you see ANY emergency service vehicle with lights and sirenes passing you by, they are 'running 10-18 traffic - Life threatening emergency. There are MANY 10 codes used. The most well known being 10-4 or - Transmission complete.

Tsure Baka - Ugly idiot (Hey I at least TRIED to throw a Japanese word in there! Don't snicker!)

And while my knowledge of honorifics and endearing titles is still vague - san, chan, kun, sama - again I tried. Corrections are alwaya appreciated

Rondiggity


End file.
